Legend of Hanabi Book: 1 Beginnings
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: Generations after the death of Korra, the world began to fall apart even with the assistance of the air nation. The world needed a new avatar and the white lotus found her, she was within the fire nation by the name Hanabi. She has only one friend ever since she was there by the name Braga, will they be ready for what is to come?


{It was a new day Hanabi slowly opening her amber colored eyes to see the bright ray of sun light pouring in from her window into her room and onto her frame. A soft yawn escaped her mouth as she slowly sat up to stretch her into the air before smiling and looking outside at the fire kingdom she lived in. The view was wonderful and the treatment was better than it used to be before she was found to be the avatar. Getting up she revealed her lavishing figured body with in her room, her fair skin shined in the suns ray, her black hair reaching to her lower back, and white lower garment cover part of her lower body from hip to knee while she wore her white bra over her C cup breasts.}

{As she got ready for the new day she began to think about the time when she was saved from the red lotus, a team of three, which found and captured her. At that time she knew very little ways to protect herself and was easily captured yet as quickly as she was caught she, she was saved by a fire bender no one thought possible. The stranger wore heavy clothing all over his body to hide who he was for various reasons. He was a fire bender that could bend black flames from his body, easily taking out the three red lotus members; he rescued the avatar and took her to the white lotus before vanishing. She did not know who it was but till this day wished to find him and thank him for saving her.}

{When she finished dressing herself in fire nation attire and went outside to meet up with her fire bending teacher as well as her best friend Braga. Braga was a strange boy who was a fire bender but the weakest she has ever seen, unlike other fire benders Braga could only make sparks pop out of his fists and nothing more. He was easily five feet ten who wore old ragged cloths saying it was something that made him feel him. Greeting her master she waved to Braga before going to the field and began to practice her fire bending with Braga and her teacher watching form the side lines.}

{Time was passing with Hanabi covered in sweat but sighed in relief seeing she was done for today and walked over to her master thanking him for his teachings and ran off for Braga to follow. Braga in turn looked to the fire bending teacher and bowed in respect before running off after Hanabi smiling. He was not the talking type but for some odd reason he was an easy target for many of the fire benders who would pick on him due to his in ability to fire bend like normal fire benders. With Hanabi around they stayed away but with that she could only be with him per a day}

{Getting to a hill Hanabi simply sighed and placed her hands behind her back adoring the sunset before her and looked over to Braga who finally caught up with her and panted heavily. A soft laughter escaped from Hanabi making Braga look at her and smile. Shaking his head he walked over to her and stood beside her and looked at the sun.}

"The sunset is as beautiful as always in the fire nation although the white lotus watch me almost the entire time this is part of it when they are not nagging at me to not go alone, I mean I am not alone right? I have you with me Braga to watch my back." Hanabi spoke looking over at Braga with a soft smile on her lips.

"I can't fire bend, fight with my bare hands, or even keep up with you when you are running at your slowest pace. How am I, a weakling, supposed to watch your back when I can't even watch my own?" Braga spoke between deep breaths before finally catching his breath and standing besides Hanabi with his hands on his hips.

{With the sun slowly sinking into the far off mountains making Braga smile at the sinking sun while the moon slowly began to rise form the other side of the mountains. Seeing it was getting late Hanabi looked over at Braga and patted his shoulder before swaying her head to the side as if wanting to take him out and eat. A soft twitching smile appeared on Braga along with his belly growling loudly making Hanabi look at his belly and laugh softly with her right hand over her mouth while Braga blushed at his belly growling at a time of silence.}

{A few minutes pass before Hanabi and Braga walked back to the Province and went to a booth to eat ramen and talk about their dreams and goals. A few fire benders laughed behind Braga's back causing Braga to go into a type of depressed mode which in turn made Hanabi quickly glare at the fire benders with glowing red eyes. Seeing this the fire benders widened their eyes in fear and blitzed off before Hanabi cracked her neck and looked at Braga to place her hand on his shoulder.}

"Don't listen to them Braga, you are a great friend and the only real person I can really talk to in times of need. Your dream is to be the greatest fire bender in the world right? Go at it and keep training till the day you reach your dreams!" Hanabi cheered with her drink in hand before raising it to the night sky with a bright smile.

"You mean how your dream is to become the wife of the black fire bender?" Braga asked with a whispering voice and a slight smirk on his face.

{Hanabi's face quickly began to turn bright red before slowly looking at Braga with a long grin on her face making Braga look at her and slowly begin to regret what he said. The stare off continued for a few seconds with a single sweat drop rolling off Braga's fore head. The grin one Hanabi's face quickly turned into a soft smile before she laughed softly and sat back down.}

"Yes Braga that is a goal but sadly that is more a dream then a goal. From what I heard from fire lord Iroh III, a black fire bender is unheard of and is placed off as a myth to all fire benders. "Hanabi spoke lowering her head unsure if what she saw when she was younger her imagination or something more.

{Braga sat there in silence as Hanabi was sitting there recollecting her thoughts on the black fire bender that Braga had to take matters into his own hands. Smiling he simply got his chop stick and began to poke her cheek repeatedly making him chuckle softly to himself. Finally breaking out of her train of thought he looked at Braga who was poking her cheek and was meet with his chop stick poking her forehead.}

"You really think too much and should take it easy as you usually are. Take things one at a time and just go with it and who knows maybe in time you will run into him on your journeys which I will be going with you" Braga spoke taking his chop stick back and standing up with a soft smile with Hanabi blushing lightly to his speech.

{She simply closed her eyes and nods to Braga's speech and slowly stood up before opening her eyes again and leaning forward kissing Braga on his cheek in return for helping her stay with her goals. Then it hit her, she was friends with Braga for nearly her entire life yet she knew so little about him other then he was a good listener and that he was weak both mentally and physically. Shaking off the idea she looked at the sky seeing it was dark before looking at him and chuckled lightly. Taking out money, she paid the chef of the ramen shop along with not wanting the change back.}

{Walking back to the fire temple tower she looked at Braga and smiled at him before they waved one another good bye and went their separate ways. That was until Braga was pulled into an ally way by the same fire benders who talked behind his back by the ramen booth. There were three of them along with two others who snickered and crowded around Braga.}

"Well if it isn't Sparky the pathetic fire bender or rather the ember bender. Never in history of the fire nation did I hear or see a fire bender as weak as you! You can't even shot a small burst of fire, at least you can make yourself a fire place to sleep by in the alley and of course that is all your good for." One of the fire benders taunted walking from the shadows revealing this one wore fire nation armor with the brats laughing at Braga.

"You know what, me and my friends here will witness one thing that should have been done ages ago boy. **I, Li, challenge you to Agnikai!** "Shouted Li making the others stand there in awe at what he just said.

{Right before Braga could answer, Hanabi landed right in front of Li looking down at the ground gritting her teeth as well as gripping her hands into fists. She was gripping her hands so hard that blood was dripping from her hands before she slowly looked at Li making him instantly freeze in fear as their eyes locked. The other kids ran out of there in fear for their lives while Hanabi quickly kicked him into the wall and shot flames form her fists towards Li's body. Instinct kicked in as he stepped forward and punched forward watching as his flames clashed with hers.}

{Their flames pushed against one another but it was only a matter of time before the flames of Hanabi slowly began to push Li's flames back. To save himself he dove to the right and dashed Hanabi while running side to side in a serpent like form, she narrowed her eyes and quickly shot flames towards Li to hit him but missed every shot. Getting close to her he was finally hit by well-placed fire shot from her right foot but to her surprise she was jumped from behind by Li's friends who did a double back to mask their intent to get her due to her full attention on Li.}

{Sighing softly, Li stood up and patted his armor off, a burn mark visible on his neck, before walking up to Hanabi and placed his hands at the ready in case she would try to shot flames from her mouth. As predicted, Hanabi quickly roared out causing flames to escape her mouth to knock her attack back but instead of flames she gasped for air due to one of Li's friend kicking her in the gut hard. Catching her breath Hanabi looked at the kids who finally showed they were all part of the red lotus. Shock and disbelief showed on Hanabi's eyes as she saw what was going on and what they were really here for. Braga was only bait and she easily took it, the place they were at was also a secluded area although white lotus members looked all over for Hanabi.}

"Why so surprised? My men failed last time so I came personally to take you away from here and kill you along with the line of avatars so that the world will be set free." Li spoke proud of what he was doing but widened his eyes and laughed softly to which he looked over his shoulders to see Braga against the corner of the wall panting heavily holding a branch.

{Two of Li's men walked towards Braga getting ready to take him out right before Hanabi's eyes but stopped as they felt strong presence with a male landing before them. The new person wore all black wrappings around his entire body as well as a pure white mask of a demon with black symbols about the face to show its mouth, nose, and eyes. Seeing this, the two that were going after Braga quickly turned their attention to the new threat before and was about to shot flames form both sides. As they shot they watched as the masked figure rolled out of the way and vanished from their sights.}

{Seconds felt like hours as they looked about the area before one of them fell to the ground knocked out with chi strikes to his entire body. Seeing this the other shot violently at him but again he rolled and vanished into the shadows but unlike last time Li quickly turned to Hanabi and punched her in the face to knock her out. Each of the red lotus went back to back with one another and got into fire bending stances looking around. Little did they know, the one they were looking for was right in the center of them watching with his black eyes.}

{When they stopped looking around they sighed to look at one another to have Li come face to face with the masked male. Li instantly jumped back to avoid what took place, his men were all hit quickly with the masked male's fists as well as his feet to knock them out. Seeing he was clearly at a disadvantage, Li back flipped and punched the ground causing a wave of flames to engulf the area to cover where he was going. As the wave of flames died down, Li was nowhere to be seen making the figure grit his teeth and look at Braga who was still standing there.}

{Sighing to himself he climbed onto the roof of the building and quickly ran off with white lotus members appearing around Hanabi and looked at Braga who was just as beat up. Tears streamed Braga's face as he stood his ground more than he ever has but in the process he lost his pride seeing he did nothing to help his best and only friend who was in great need. The white lotus nodded to one another seeing the place has been secured as two of them picked up Hanabi and walked her towards the temple. One stayed walked over to Braga and helped him to the temple as well as to ease him up so he could have some answers on what happened.}

"What happened here?" The white lotus member asked showing he was a leader that lead the four lotus members here not sure what was happening.

"I was jumped and was going too face someone from the white lotus to an Agnikai since he was one of the punks who umped me but then Hanabi found us and fought to get me out but then…" Braga paused as he continued to weep at the event that took place before his eyes.

"Those that jumped me were all form the red lotus, the attacked Hanabi and almost killed her but they were going to start with me to force her in the avatar state that she does not even know yet. Then a strange male appeared wearing a mask over his head saved us, it looked like he was a chi blocker by the looks of how he took out all but one of them alone" Braga finished as he slowly began to calm himself down again.

{Not needing any more information, the leader of the group of white lotus began to escort Braga to the temple as well seeing he knew something that should not be known public yet. The red lotus infiltrated members of the white lotus and because of that alone was needed information. With a nod they walked to the temple while the leader looked over his shoulder and saw a white mask visible in the distance watching them before vanishing into the shadows once more.}

{Getting to the temple the avatar was placed on the bed with a water bender beginning to heal her wounds which were her stomach which had a medium sized wound and moved up to her head. Braga sat beside her the entire time and watched carefully while he placed his hands over hers to signal he was there for her, he always has been no matter the situation. As the water bender finished healing Hanabi, she bowed her head and left leaving Braga and Hanabi alone.}

"I should…no…I have to get stronger and I will. You will be there to help me Hanabi in your own way, my flames may not be enough to burn but the least I can do is watch your back and fight with my bare hands" Braga proclaimed as he closed his eyes and let the his eyes close to allow him rest from the events of that night.


End file.
